Something Major
by bjames238
Summary: Who knew fruit could cause so many problems . . .
1. Apples

**Something Major **

_Who knew fruit could cause so many problems . . ._

_Author Notes: Takes place after season 7 "I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or it characters at all._

**Chapter One: Apples**

Rory Gilmore sleepily trudged down the hall, her book bag hung heavily on her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, opening the double doors to the mess hall of Yale University. On this particular morning, Rory was extremely exhausted and would have wanted nothing more than to go back to her apartment and go back to sleep. However, since she was in the second and final semester of her senior year in college, every class counted and she wanted to make the most of the last few months of her college experience. Her boyfriend Logan Huntzberger may have been living in New York for the last six or so months but they were still making their relationship work. He drove back to Hartford whenever he had the chance, and she sometimes drove to New York on the weekends. In fact, just a couple of months earlier he'd surprised her showing up at their apartment, saying he was going to be in Hartford for the day for a business meeting. She'd also seen him, not that it's the way she would have done it though, a week earlier when her grandfather had collapsed while teaching a class right in front of her. She'd called Logan and he'd jumped in a helicopter to come be with her and help her through. He'd had to leave, though, the next day. Rory missed him, a lot, but knew there wasn't any other choice and she'd seen him soon. Because she missed him so much, the fact that her professors were really stacking up on the homework, and also that her parent's marriage was in trouble she believed she was letting herself get sick. She hadn't felt good the past week, since her grandfather had had his heart attack, and she really wished Logan was here to make her feel better. She'd mentioned something to him at the hospital and he'd said she was just upset about her grandfather. She'd believed him, then, but a couple of days had passed and she hadn't gotten rid of the sick feeling in her stomach. Now she was okay, but she still felt uneasy. She was out of it, all the time, and frequently spaced out during class. She'd never done that in her whole life, and it was really starting to freak her out. She adjusted the strap on her book bag and joined the lunch line. Shaking off her restlessness, she took hold of a tray and followed the line. As she chose her food, she mentally went through what she needed to do that afternoon and the rest of the week. She automatically pulled her wallet from her purse and paid the cashier the right amount, simultaneously sliding her student card in the machine. Usually she ate lunch with her friend and former-roommate Paris Gellar and her boyfriend Doyle, but they were off attending something or other. So Rory selected an empty table and sat down alone. Drawing out an Ernest Hemingway book from her purse, she opened to where she'd last left off. As she read, she picked an item from her tray and brought it to her mouth. She bit into it and . . . her eyes went wide. The sweet, tangy taste of a ripe, Macintosh apple filled her mouth and she gulped, swallowing. Letting both the book and the fruit fall to the table, she looked down at her tray. When she'd chosen her food, she'd put two apples on her plate besides the meatloaf surprise that was being served this day. Something was wrong. A Gilmore girl never, ever willingly ate a piece of any kind of fruit unless someone practically forced it down her throat. Or . . . oh boy.

These apples were a sign of the apocalypse, and Rory was sure if not certain the sign was positive.

To be continued . . .


	2. Could This Be A Fluke

**Something Major **

_Who knew fruit could cause so many problems . . ._

_Author Notes: Takes place after season 7 "I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters at all._

**Chapter Two: Could This Be A Fluke?**

Lorelai Gilmore sat behind the reception desk at the Dragonfly Inn she co-owned with her best friend Sookie and their friend Michel. Sookie was the head-chef and Michel took care of the bookings and the guests. Lorelai herself handled the expenses and the other employees along with filling in wherever she was needed. On this day, Michel was out sick with the flu. That left Lorelai and some of the other staff to take over his responsibilities.

At this moment, Lorelai was going through the mail the Inn had received the day before. It was still early, not even noon, and there wasn't much activity from the guests around the Inn. Most of them were still sleeping. Lorelai herself had come in around six that morning.

This was not like her in that she usually never arrived at the Inn until eight-thirty or nine in the morning. But lately with her problems with her husband Christopher, things were harder. She slept less, got up earlier. Her life was not right. Her marriage was falling apart and she knew it.

Oh well though. She couldn't fall apart now. For one she was at work. And another, she couldn't do that to her daughter Rory. Rory knew that there was something wrong with her parent's marriage but Lorelai had not told her only daughter was that they were officially on their way to a divorce. She and Christopher had already decided to divorce. All that was left was to finalize it. Lorelai just didn't know how to tell Rory.

"Mom!"

Lorelai jerked her head up and stopped writing. Rory was rushing in the door toward her, "Rory, what's up? Shouldn't you be at class?"

"This is _way_ more important than class!" Rory's eyes were wide.

"Rory . . ."

"Mom, can we go upstairs or something and talk?" Tears ran down Rory's face now, "Please?"

Lorelai put the pent that had been in her hand down and went over to her only daughter. She put her hands on Rory's shoulders and led her into the library, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I ate it!" Rory's expression was full of complete fear.

"Hun, you're not making any sense. Sit down," Lorelai said. Rory sat down and sniffled.

"At breakfast this morning," Rory sobbed, "I wasn't p-paying attention to what I was putting on my tray." Rory ran her hands through her hair. "I was thinking about stuff in my head. And by the time I sat down at my usual table and took a bite . . ." Rory trailed off.

"What happened?" Lorelai said.

"I-I ate . . . I ate-" Rory took a deep breath again, sobbing, "It was a-an APPLE!!!!"

"No!!!!!!" Lorelai gasped.

Rory sobbed, "It was! You _know_ what that means!"

"Yes, I do," Lorelai nodded, "I only ate apples willingly when I was pregnant with you. Well, and that fluke when Sookie had Martha."

"Could _this_ be a fluke? 'Cause I hope it is," Rory said.

"Maybe?" Lorelai shrugged.

"I can _not_ handle this right now!" Rory shouted.

"Rory, just . . . chill!" Lorelai sat down beside Rory, "You don't know for sure yet. Though, if you were . . ."

"Mom!!!" Rory's eyes were extremely wide with shock and possibly even fear.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do," Lorelai took a deep breath, "After I get done with my shift we're going to go to Woodbridge. We'll get a home-test and come back to Stars Hollow the safety of our own home where there are no gossiping Babette or Miss Patty around. Then we'll go from there."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Rory said.

"Go home," Lorelai said, "Curl up on the couch, eat lots and lots of junk food. Watch a movie or something. I shouldn't be home any later than 6-make that 6:30. Okay?" Rory nodded, staring out into space. Lorelai shook her. "Look at me!" Rory blinked her eyes and looked straight into her mother's eyes. "You're going to be fine. No matter what this test says you'll be fine. You're a twenty-one-almost twenty-two-year old senior in college. You're responsible, level-headed . . . but most importantly you've got family and friends who love you to death. Not to mention a great boyfriend who you're completely in love with. You'll be _fine_."

Rory took a deep, deep breath and let it out, "Okay . . ."

"Yes, just breathe," Lorelai instructed, "Now go home and wait for me." Rory nodded again. The young college student kept nodding and taking deep breaths as she left the room and went out the front door of the Inn. Lorelai sighed and went back to work.

_To be continued . . ._


	3. One Thing Left

**Something Major**

_Who knew fruit could cause so many problems . . ._

_Author Notes: Takes place after season 7 "I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia"_

**Chapter Three: One Thing Left**

RORY'S POV

Rory paced back and forth, alternating between watching out the window and puking in the toilet in the bathroom.

When she gotten to the house, she hadn't been able to sit still. She'd tried to flip through channels, but everything reminded her of the predicament she was in: Was she pregnant or not? There was the way to numerous commercials for: home pregnancy tests, diapers, toys, summer clothes for kids. Not to mention the ever-annoying Lifetime movies about teen pregnancy and abortion. Oh and let's not forget the classic sitcoms and nighttime dramas and their overreaction to the whole situation and added humor yet too.

Lights flashed in the windows and Rory let out a sigh of relief; her mother was_ finally_ home. Then her stomach queased and she whimpered, running straight for the bathroom. Well, either she _was_ pregnant and she had morning sickness or she was just too nervous and upset to deal with this and it upset her stomach.

LORELAI'S POV

"Ugh, just hang up the goddamn cell phone and _drive_, grandma!" Lorelai yelled out the window of jeep to the Oldsmobile in front of her. "Geez! She gunned her Jeep and veered into the other lane. "I'm comin' Rory. I'm coming."

She was almost to her house, almost there.

Rory was probably freaking out so the sooner she got to the house the better. The girl was exactly like her mother in almost way and Lorelai knew it. As she drove she glanced over to the passengers seat, she saw the plastic bag with the pregnancy test in it.

She shook her head, sighing. For Rory, and, well, Logan, Lorelai hoped the test turned out to be negative. Rory was still so young. She was graduating from college soon and her life was really just starting. There was so much that Lorelai wanted for her daughter that she had never had for herself. However she didn't want to push Rory. If Rory ever decided not to do something, she would support her decision 100. Sometimes she may not always be happy about it, but she'd still support her daughter.

She rounded the corner and pulled into the driveway. She shut off the headlights and the car, grabbed the plastic bag, and went up to the door. Going into the house she yelled, "Rory, I'm home!"

There was no immediate answer. In fact, there was no sound at all but then–yep! Lorelai knew exactly what was going on from the sudden retching noise filling the house. She went straight to the downstairs bathroom, finding the door closed. From the inside she could hear sobbing, and, well, . . . the tossing of cookies. She pushed open the door.

"Oh, honey . . ." Rory looked up at her mother's words. The young college senior's face was beat red, her eyes an even brighter shade. Her hair hung in tangles over her eyes.

"Mom, I'm so scared," Rory sobbed, collapsing in a crying fit on the floor. Lorelai sighed sympathetically, cocking her head to the side. She set the plastic bag on the bathroom sink.

She sat down beside her grown-up little girl, stroking her brunette locks. Rory put her arms around her mother, still crying, "It'll be okay, everything will be okay. Let's just get this over with. We wouldn't want to freak out over nothing."

Rory nodded, sniffling. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and pushing the hair out of her face, "I just wanna know for sure. I'm sick of being in the dark."

"Here," Lorelai reached for the bag on the sink, pulling it down to the ground, "You take this and I'll make us some coffee."

LORELAI'S POV

A few minutes later as Lorelai pressed the 'on' button on the coffee maker. The sweet-smelling grounds sifted through the water into the pot. Lorelai closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the java.

For as long as she could remember, coffee had always held her captivation. When she was little the maids in her mother and father's house would sneak her cups into her room on late nights while her parents were at functions or business dinners.

When she had Rory at sixteen and ran away she didn't have the luxury of relying on a maid for anything anymore. In fact, _she_ was the maid at her job at the Independence Inn and at home with Rory. One thing she did treasure, though, was the nights when Rory was still a baby, and Lorelai would go grocery shopping. Normally one would reserve grocery shopping for during the day when it was light out. However, Lorelai worked all day and a car ride always helped Rory go to sleep. She loved being in the store, pushing the cart full of food and other things, Rory in her car seat on the front and she'd go through . . . the coffee aisle.

All of the rich caffeinated smells overloading her nose at the same time . . . like a drug. Those moments to herself while Rory slept were so precious to her.

But now . . . if Rory was pregnant then she and Logan would get married and start their own life, leaving Lorelai . . .alone.

She'd always thought she'd have someone by now, a male someone. Though, not Christopher. Deep down despite her actions over previous years she'd always known that she and Christopher were never meant to be. Sure, he gave her Rory and she'd always be grateful to him for that but . . . that was it.

Lorelai had thought she'd found that someone in Luke but so many obstacles had come between them. The rift with Rory when she dropped out of college, his newly-discovered daughter April, Lorelai's parents, and the biggest obstacle of all: Christopher Hayden. All those things and Lorelai wasn't sure if they could ever go back to the way they were. That didn't mean she didn't love him, though. In a way she always had and s she knew she always would. But sometimes love just wasn't enough.

Sighing, she sat down at the kitchen table and put her head down on the table, her hands over her head.

_Would things ever get better?_

"Mom?"

Lorelai lifted her head, smiling despite her troubles, "What's the verdict, Judge Judy?"

Rory looked over at the coffee pot, "Well, I guess we better stock the house with something other than coffee for a few months." Rory's expression was less than positive.

"Oh, honey, it's going to be okay," Lorelai stood, going over to her daughter and enveloping her into a comforting hug.

Rory sniffled, "I hope you're right."

Lorelai looked down at her little girl, "It will be. You know why? Because I said so." Lorelai tried to lighten the mood. "Now there's just one thing left to do." Rory nodded. "When's the next time you'll see Logan?"

"Tonight," Rory sighed.

_To Be Continued . . .  
_

Next time on "Something Major": Rory tells Logan about the baby. What will his reaction be?

I'm not sure what the name with be or if it's a boy or girl. If you have any thoughts on either, put it in a review. Also: what's your thought on who Lorelai should be with?


	4. Delayed Reaction

**Something Major**

Who knew fruit could cause so many problems . . .

Author Notes: Takes place after season 7 "I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia"

Thank you for all of the reviews regarding names/genders/Logan's reaction/and Lorelai's love interest! I love hearing from you guys and really took your reviews into consideration.

So . . . read on to see what I decided! I_ really_ hope you all like it.

**Chapter Four: Delayed Reaction**

Rory paced back and forth, repeatedly, practically wearing a whole in the carpet where she stood. She continuously checked her watch, rolled her eyes, and looked out at the distance.

Logan was late.

This in and of itself was not unusual for one such as Logan Huntzberger. No, he was always late and Rory would be worried if he wasn't late.

The general problem of the current situation was really Rory's problem-Well, okay it was going to be Logan's problem when he got there but for now it was just her's.

All of this didn't matter, though, because Rory was still stuck where she was:

No caffeine.

She hadn't had any caffeine (namely, of course, coffee) in six weeks. Six weeks. Six long, horrible, excruciating, unbelievably unbearable weeks without something she'd never been without since she was fourteen and had been sick with a major stomach flu for two weeks straight and couldn't keep coffee down for more than five minutes. Therefore going six weeks without now was . . . well,

She was actually supposed to see Logan six weeks earlier (the day she'd found out "the news") but he'd had to fly to France unexpectedly so she hadn't had the chance to tell him. Now he was back and Rory was supposed to be meeting him here. He thought they were going out for coffee but that had only been her excuse to get him there. Rory wouldn't be having coffee (unless it was decaf) for quite a while.

But he was late.

"Ace!" 

Rory turned to see Logan running toward her and sighed in relief. _It's about time_ she thought to herself. She walked up to meet him, "You, Mr. Huntzberger, are _very_ late."

The two met in the middle and Logan engulfed her in a hug, "I know and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, promise."

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, "It better not. 'Cause I have something to tell you and the next time I ask you to meet me somewhere might be more pressing than for just coffee."

Logan chuckled, "Are you going through another 'no coffee for a week' phase? You are acting _awfully_ strange."

"In a way," Rory danced around the truth, "What else about me do you notice, Mr. Observant?"

Logan looked her over, "Well . . . nothing I can notice without further inspection."

"Why Mr. Huntzberger whatever are you talking about?" Rory teased innocently, giggling. Logan chuckled.

They twirled around for awhile, looking into each others' eyes. The world around them melted away and all that existed was them.

"So . . . what is it that you have to tell me?" Logan said.

"I'll tell you when we get to the coffee shop," Rory told him.

"Tell me now," Logan challenged, kissing her forehead.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Come on," he insisted, "Just tell me."

"Not a chance," Rory said.

"You're gonna tell me anyway," Logan said, "If you tell me now you can save yourself the trouble."

"You're sure? You wanna know now?" Rory relented. Logan nodded, kissing her on the lips, "Okay . . ." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Here goes . . ." She let out another breath . . . "Well . . . you see there's this---how shall I put it---situation we're in now."

Logan chuckled, "Is it a good 'situation'?" 

"You see that's the thing. I made a pro's and con's list but . . . I guess it kinda depends on you and what you think," Rory said.

"Well, let's hear it," Logan said, "What's this situation?"

"We're going to . . . we're going to . . . ugh this is so weird."

"Spit it out, Ace," Logan said.

"We'rehavingababy!" Rory blurted out loudly.

"Repeat that Ace, I think you just said we're going to become parents," Logan said.

Rory nodded, "Yep, I did. It's true." 

"How far along?" Logan's face was getting really pale . . .

"Um, I haven't gone to the doctor yet but . . . I found out six weeks ago . . ."

Logan's eyes immediately doubled in size, his face transformed to white, and his mouth hung wide open, "S-six weeks . . .? Baby . . ." His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground . . .

"Logan? Logan!" Rory shouted, "Logan!" She knelt at his side, "Somebody help! Somebody help me!"

Rory later paced back and forth in Logan's hospital room. He'd fainted in the quad and hit his head on the cement. She'd called an ambulance and they'd whisked him away to the hospital. Now she was waiting for the doctor to come in and tell her he's okay.

She glanced around the room. The walls and ceiling were pure white. The chairs were a light green, as well as the curtains on the windows. The bed linens were light pink almost orange as well as the trim on the walls.

Logan also had a 'roommate' of sorts: an unconscious, middle-aged man with no hair who was hooked up to a ventilator. A nurse who had come in not to long ago had said that the guy wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

She stopped in front of the end of Logan's bed and gently put her hands on his feet, sighing. She hadn't been expecting this reaction from him. She didn't know if he was happy or angry or sad or excited or scared . . .

She herself was terrified beyond belief. Her insides were scrambling around body literally and emotionally and it almost felt as if she would throw up. Logan was hurt and she didn't know if he'd wake up and she was about to graduate from college and her mother was having relationship problems and she was about to have a baby . . .

. . . Come to think about it . . .

. . . she did need to throw up . . .

Her face turned green and she covered her mouth. Bolting out of the room she searched for the nearest bathroom. She ran back and forth in the hall, trying to keep her insides form coming out of her mouth, and not having any luck find a bathroom.

"Miss?" 

Rory turned her hand still over her mouth. The nurse was pointing to a door that sad 'women'. Rory smiled weakly and practically ran into the door before fighting her way inside and to a toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl . . .

"Are you okay?" Rory heard. It was the nurse who had directed her to the bathroom.

Rory wiped her mouth with some toilet paper before croaking, "Um . . . I dunno." To be honest, Rory did not feel 'okay' by any standards.

"Okay . . ." the nurse said, "Would you like some help?"

"No . . ." Rory rasped . . . before emptying her stomach even further.

Before she could even protest, the nurse was in the room at her side. Feeling like she was done vomiting for awhile, Rory stood up, shakily (with the nurse's help) making her way to the sink to wash up.

"Do you feel sick?" the nurse asked Rory.

"Yeah . . ." Rory said. She would have nodded her head but that would have just made her nauseous again, "I came with my boyfriend . . . he fainted and hit his head when I told him that I was pregnant."

"Oh . . ." the nurse said, "How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure," Rory confessed, "I found out six weeks ago but I haven't had the chance to see a doctor yet."

"No time like the present," the nurse suggested.

Rory faltered. She was sure she was fine and she did want to get back to Logan . . . but she did feel awfully sick . . .

"There may be nothing wrong, but it doesn't hurt to check," the nurse said, "Plus you'll get to see your baby's first ultrasound."

"Okay . . ." Rory relented as the nurse led her out of the bathroom.

A little while later, Rory lay down in the bed. The doctor told her she was fine—just that the stress of worrying about Logan's reaction was affecting her hormone levels and making her sick.

She also had a theory that it had something to do with the fact that she hadn't had any coffee or caffeine in six weeks. As for Logan . . . the other doctor said that he was fine too. Just a bump on the head.

The doctor would be coming in the room in a few minutes to give her the ultrasound. He was called to another case at the moment.

"Hey Ace," the door opened and Logan wheeled himself in the room in a wheelchair. Like Rory, he was dressed in a white hospital gown and white slippers.

"Hi," Rory waved.

"So the doc told you tossed your cookies a few times," Logan said, "My words, not his."

"Yeah . . ." Rory said, "That's pretty much what I've been doing for the last two months."

"Oh," Logan said, "So we should probably talk about this . . . parenting . . . thing."

Rory nodded, "It's a major thing. Something . . . major."

"Yep," Logan agreed, "It's definitely something major." The two sat quietly . . . commemorating the moment. The room was completely silent save for the beeping monitors Rory was hooked up to.

"You two ready for this?"

Rory and Logan turned to see the doctor come in. He went over to the cupboard and put on a pair of white latex gloves. He went over to a machine Rory assumed to be the ultrasound machine. He got the machine ready, told Rory the gel would be cold, and . . . they were off.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," the doctor said. Logan took hold of Rory's hand, "Would you two like to know whether you're having a girl or a boy?"

Rory and Logan looked at each other and shrugged, "Why not?"

"Alrighty then," the doctor said. The three of them watched the monitor. Then the doctor pointed to a spot on the screen, "Here we have the head . . ." The doctor's finger trailed across the screen, "The arms, legs, and . . . we have a boy." The doctor announced.

Logan squeezed Rory's hand, "We have a son."

"Congratulations," the doctor smiled, "Let's see him we can find the heartbeat for you." Rory and Logan nodded. "Oh . . ." The doctor's expression shifted.

"What, 'oh'," Rory was not loving the sudden change of expression, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it appears," the doctor said, "That it is a girl."

"A girl?" Logan repeated, "You just said it was a boy."

"Right," the doctor nodded, "A boy."

"So which one is it?" Rory said.

The doctor looked at the two of them as if they were children, "No. you misunderstand. It is both."

"Our kid is both a boy and a girl?" Rory was freaking out, just a little bit.

"No," the doctor shook his head, "You are having twins. One boy, and one girl."

Crickets appeared to chirp in the room. Rory and Logan were speechless.

Then . . . Rory was the one to pass out.

To Be Continued . . .

**Endnote:**

Uh-oh, Rory passed out!! Will she be okay? Will the twins be okay? I dunno . . . tune in for the next installment.

P.S. I am still unsure about the twin's names. Any feedback you guys give me will be greatly appreciated. Also . . . I've decided upon a double wedding. Rory and Logan, obviously. But what I need you to tell me . . . will it be Lorelai/Chris or Lorelai/Luke? Hayden or Danes? You tell me.

Shelby


	5. Double Trouble, Part 1

**Something Major**

Who knew fruit could cause so many problems . . .

Author Notes: Takes place after season 7 "I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia"

Thank you for all of the reviews regarding names/genders/Logan's reaction/and Lorelai's love interest! I love hearing from you guys and really took your reviews into consideration.

**Chapter Five: Double Trouble**

"Logan, we're going to be late!" Rory Gilmore complained, crossing her arms.

Logan Huntzberger shook his head as they drove down the Star's Hollow main road. "We are not. You're just anxious to get there."

"Of course," Rory sighed, "I want to get home so we can tell my mom about the twins. I just can't wait to see her face."

"But I thought she already knew?" Logan said.

"She knows I'm expecting but she doesn't know we're having twins," Rory said

"Oh," Logan said, discreetly winking.

"Yeah," Rory said, "So hurry up."

"I'm driving as fast as the speed limit will allow me too," Logan said.

"Ooh, ooh, we're here!" Rory pointed to the house she'd grown up in, the one her and her mother had nicknamed the 'crapshack.'

"_This_ is your house?" Logan said, "It's huge!"

"Yep," Rory nodded, "I've lived here since I was six. Before that it was the shed at the Independence Day Inn."

Logan stopped the car and took the keys out, "You ready for this?" Rory nodded. "Then let's go."

The two of them got out of the car and Logan went over to her side to help her out. She wasn't really heavy yet, but she did have a small bump visible in her stomach.

Logan held Rory's hand and together they headed for the front door.

Rory turned the knob on the door, "Mom, it's me and Logan! We're home for the week!" As the two went in, the house remained silent. "Mom?" Still no answer. "Hmm. She must be at the inn."

"Yeah . . ." Logan ran his hand through his hair and closed te door.

"Well . . ." Rory yawned, "I'm tired so I think I'll-"

"Surprise!"

"Gah!" Rory jumped and as she turned to face the living room and saw . . . about fifty people cramped into the Gilmore's medium-sized living room.

At the head of the group as Rory's mother Lorelai, her best friend Lane, her mother's best friend and business associate Sookie as well as Rory's grandparents Emily and Richard, Babette and her husband Mory, Miss Patty, Kirk, and the rest of the Stars Hollow crew.

"Oh my god!" Rory was completely surprised, "What is this?"

"Surprise," Logan smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

Rory went up to her mother, "You did all this?"

Lorelai hugged her daughter, "Of course. Who else would host such an awesome extravaganza for her only kid who is having two kids of her own?"

"Couldn't think of anyone better," Rory smirked, turning to Logan. He smiled mischievously.

"Thought so," Lorelai grinned.

"Whoa . . ." Rory's eyes went wide and she swayed a little.

"You're not gonna pass out, are you?" Lane said.

"No," Rory said, "I think the two of us have done enough of that for quite a while." She turned to Logan, who rolled his eyes. After she'd passed out in the hospital after finding out they were having twins, the doctor informed her she was fine but to take it easy.

"That sounds like an interesting story I can use against you and tell your kids," Lorelai raised her eyes.

"It's really not," Logan said.

"I'll tell you later," Rory whispered to her mother.

"Sounds like a plan," Lorelai said.

"Okay, somebody lead me to the couch before I get so dizzy I lose my lunch," Rory said. Lorelai and Logan took Rory's hands and led her to the couch. She sat down and took a deep breath, "Thanks."

"No prob, hun," Lorelai winked.

"So . . ." Rory looked back and forth between her mother and her boyfriend, "How'd you all find out that we're having twins?"

"Well . . ." Lorelai said, ". . . Logan told me when I told him I wanted to throw you a surprise party when you came this weekend."

"He did, did he . . ." Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Yep," Lorelai said. Logan smiled.

"Rory, when'd you find out you were knocked up?" From the crowd, Babette called out.

Rory laughed, Lorelai grinned, "Yeah, I want to hear it again."

"Tell us, Rory!" Sookie clapped.

"Alright, alright. Here's how it happened . . . So it was a weekday morning not long after Grandpa's heart attack..."

_To Be Continued . . ._

_P.S. I know it wasn't long but I just wanted to submit something so it didn't seem like I forgot about this fic! Enjoy . . . I would love to hear what you'd like to see in the next few chapters. Oh...and names and wedding decision comments are still appreciated. I'm pretty sure I have the names down that I'm going to use for the twins but I'm not sure yet if I like them. The next chapter will be Double Trouble Part 2 and will continue pretty much where this one left off. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
